Nothing Better
by BandGeek99
Summary: Yamato screwed up. Big time. And Sora refuses to deal with anymore crap from him. Songfic. A Sorato breakup, and so NOT for Sorato lovers! Mild Taiora if you turn it upside down and squint real hard.


Nothing Better – by BandGeek99

**Aha!! My first Sorato!!**

**The Deimon Commander From Hell: *whips out a large assortment of firearms* WHAT, ARU?!**

**Depthmon: *drops half-eaten sandwich* You didn't.**

**Skipper713: NO FREAKING WAY!**

**imacowgirl: How… how could you?!**

**BandGeek99: Eh… relax!! It's a break-up fic, guys!**

**All: Phew (aru)!!**

**BG: This idea came to me at a rehearsal for the local production of "The Boy Friend" and I decided to write it down. It sort of fits Matt and Sora, if you ask me, and why they couldn't work it out.**

**TDCFH: This has been a long time coming, aru.**

**Depthmon: Amen to that.**

**BG: Don't own. Song is property of the Postal Service, which is the side project of the lead singer of Death Cab for Cutie, Ben Gibbard (who has the voice of a god *drool*)**

**All: O.o**

**BG: ^.^' Enjoy, guys…**

NOTE: This is a duet between Ben Gibbard and Jenny Lewis (I think that's her name) Parts are as follows:

Female: **Bold**

Male: _Italics_

Both: _**Bold and Italics**_

**

* * *

**

Ishida Yamato sat at the small keyboard in his room, head in his hands. He was such a moron. It wasn't a hard concept. _If you love your girlfriend, stay with your girlfriend._ But no, the rockstar couldn't get that idea through his thick skull.

He groaned, reliving the fight in his head.

Sora had come home early from class that night. Not only was Matt surprised, but he'd had – erm – a guest over. A rather _intimate_ guest. One of his female groupies, Higurashi Motoko, to be exact. She was a rather attractive college student going for a major in history (or, as Sora so eloquently put it, "whore-story") and happened to be the daughter of the Lone Wolve's producer.

Eventually, one thing led to another and Matt's curiosity got the best of him.

Sora had declared their six-year relationship officially over, packed a bag, and stormed out, declaring loudly that she would stay with her best friend, Yagami Taichi until she could find a place of her own.

And this left Matt in a most terrible situation.

After Motoko had gone home for the night, apologizing gleefully over and over again, Yamato had passed out with an empty six pack of Budweiser next to him.

The blonde shook his head. He couldn't change the past, but he _could_ change the future.

* * *

Sora sat on Taichi's couch, a tub of cookie dough ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other. Tai sat next to her, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder and his feet propped up on the coffee table. Sora's favorite movie, "The Wedding Date," was playing on his 36" flat-screen, she was wearing Tai's most comfortable pajamas, and best of all, she was Yamato-free for he day.

It wasn't that she was over him. No, she was far from being over him. But it felt as if a large, heavy weight she'd once bore on her chest was lifted, and she wondered if she ever really trusted him to do the right thing. She just felt so much more comfortable in Tai's apartment, curled up against him. Much more comfortable than when she was snuggled up against Matt. Then again, it could have been her imagination.

There was a ferocious pounding on the door and Taichi yawned lazily and pulled himself off of the couch. "Can't I just get one afternoon without people marching in and out of my apartment?" he mumbled.

The brunette undid the bronze latch on the door and swung it open, rubbing his eyes with one hand. "Yeah?"

The person on the other side of the door pushed past him, shoving the soccer player into the wall. "Sora!"

_Will someone please call a surgeon  
Who can crack my ribs and repair this broken heart  
That you're deserting for better company?_

Sora looked up, spotting Matt in the doorway. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "I don't wanna talk to you right now. Go away, Ishida-san." She was as formal as possible with him, not in the mood to trifle with her ex-boyfriend.

"What do you mean 'Ishida-san'?!" Matt barked, pushing past Tai further into the apartment. "Why can't you call me by my name? Why can't you just call me 'Matt' like you used to?!"

Childishly, she crossed her arms and burrowed into the couch cushions. "Ishida-san, go _away_. I don't want to talk to you, especially not after what happened last night. We're done, remember?"

"No we're not frigging done!"

__

I can't accept that it's over...  
And I will block the door like a goalie tending the net  
In the third quarter of a tied-game rivalry

A couch cushion flew across the room. "WE'RE DONE, YAMATO!"

"What?!" Matt cried, then decided it would be best to try to suck up to Sora, like he used to when she was in a bad mood. He approached the sofa, ignoring Tai's protests and demands that he leave. "Come on, babe, don't be like that. Please?"

"You were in _bed_ with your producer's _daughter_, Yamato. I don't really want to deal with your cock-and-bull shit. Leave."

The blonde stared at her. He simply couldn't fathom it. Was it really that horrible? "So I made a mistake! That doesn't mean we should _end_ it. I-I'll do anything, I'll make it up to you! Please! Tell me what I have to do to prove that—"

"That what, Matt? That you 'love' me?" the redhead demanded, suddenly standing up, another pillow clenched in her fist.

_  
So just say how to make it right  
And I swear I'll do my best to comply_

"Yes, Sora, that I love you!" he replied hotly, taking another step towards the couch. "I want to marry you, and have kids with you, and get old with you."

Sora watched him, obviously not buying his words.

"I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't." The musician was on a roll. She _had_ to take him back now, didn't she?

Tell me am I right to think that there could be nothing better  
Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together

Sora scoffed. "Do you honestly think I'm going to believe that _now_? Quit playing the victim, Ishida. Don't you remember all the anniversaries, the dates, the social gatherings, the birthdays, all that stuff you blew off to go bang another girl? Do you remember how you claimed you were always 'out with the guys' and were drunk? Do you remember how, how you claimed you had no idea what you were doing?!" By this time, tears that had gradually built up in her eyes were streaming down her face like waterfalls. "I believed you every time, thinking that you were going to _change_!" Her shoulders shook with the force of the words and with the force of her tears. "I'm sick of being used. I'm not going to buy it anymore!"

_  
_**I feel I must interject here you're getting carried away feeling sorry for yourself  
With these revisions and gaps in history  
So let me help you remember.**

"Matt… It's happened far too much. At _least_ twice a month, two more times than it _should_ happen, period."

"But—"

Sora ignored him. "You say it won't happen ever again, and then you have the balls to go and betray my trust! I can't put up with it anymore. You don't listen to me, you're unfaithful… I can't stand you anymore!"

**  
I've made charts and graphs that should finally make it clear.  
I've prepared a lecture on why I have to leave  
**

"Just let it go, Matt!"

"No!" he yelled, jaw set. "I love you, you can't just leave!"

Taichi stood silently in the background, contemplating on what he should do.

**  
So please back away and let me go  
**_I can't my darling I love you so...__**Oh, oh**_

"Sora, if you just… if you can just look past this—"

"And what? Pretend it never happened?"

"Exactly," Matt finally got out. "If you would just take me, take me back, then everything would be fine! Please! I promise, I'll never do something like that again, ever!"

Sora stood there stiffly, still crying.

"Come on, Sor," he entreated, slowly approaching her. "Think about it. We could have a life of our own, a new family! Wouldn't you like that? We could have kids and move to the suburbs and have one of those nice houses with the white picket fence around your garden, and—"

"No, Matt," Sora said again. She clenched her fist on the pillow tighter (if it was possible) and bit her lower lip. "Its not ever gonna happen and you know it. Now leave, fighting with me is only gonna make it worse."_**  
**__  
Tell me am I right to think that there could be nothing better  
Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together  
_**Don't you feed me lies about some idealistic future  
Your heart won't heal right if you keep tearing out the sutures  
**

"Babe, please! I swear to you on my _life_, nothing like this will ever happen again!" the blonde begged.

Sora looked him up and down once. "Matt… I know that underneath your… troubled exterior, you're a great guy. But you've had your chance and I just don't think I can love you anymore. Goodbye."

Taichi took this chance to intervene, silently taking the astounded Matt's arm and gently pulling him towards the door of the apartment. "We'll have to talk about this," he growled quietly. "Later. Alone. Preferably someplace where I can _bury you_."

_  
I know that I have made mistakes and I swear  
I'll never wrong you again  
_**You've got a lure I can't deny,  
But you've had your chance so say goodbye  
**

Sora watched him go, still upset, but somehow satisfied. An even heavier burden that she didn't even know she had suddenly disappeared and she felt lighter than air.

Taichi slammed the door behind the blonde rocker and bolted it tightly before turning his attention to his best friend. "Sorry about that. How you holding up?" He knew it was a stupid question, but he had to make sure that she wouldn't go after him.

"I'm… I'm okay," she said. It was a blatant lie, and he knew it.

"Aw, com'ere," he told her, holding out his arms for her.

Sora couldn't hold back anymore and took a mighty leap, falling on top of him with everything she was worth. Her head found a comfortable nook in his shoulder and his arms snaked around her.

Taichi held her there for as long as she had tears, rocking her back and forth gently. When her sobs had subsided somewhat, he whispered, "Gonna make it?"

She nodded silently, sniffling and hugging him tighter like a small, scared child. "Yeah. I think I'm gonna make it."

The brunette smiled into her auburn hair. "Good."

"Thanks, Tai," she told him. Her eyes were red and puffy and even greater relief washed through her. It was done. _Goodbye, Yamato,_ she thought silently.

**Say goodbye.**

**TDCFH: Well… That was… different, aru.**

**Depthmon: Damn, you broke up one of my favorite couplings! *throws sandwich on the floor in anger* I've lost my appetite…**

**Skipper: *snickers, mutters under breath* Truffle shuffle…**

**Depthmon: What was that?**

**Skipper: Hm? What? I didn't say anything.**

**Depthmon: *not buying it* Suuure.**

**imacowgirl: I liked the Taiora bit at the end.**

**BG: Thanks, I liked it, too! I wanted to put a mild fluffy moment in there. Mostly angst through this whole thing, though. Taiora friendship, yay!!**

**TDCFH: I guess I'll go and review now, aru… *holds up AK, aims at readers* And if you know what's good for you, aru, you'll review, too!**

**BG: …please?**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!!  
Luv,  
BANDGEEK**

* * *

* * *


End file.
